La fin d'une errance
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Les pensées d'Aragorn Elessar à la veille de son mariage..one shot offert à Eryna Khan pour son anniversaire


La fin d'une errance Pour Aisha, joyeux anniversaire ! pour tes 20 ans…7 avril 2004 Minas Tirith, veille du Mitan de l'année 3019 

Aragorn, vêtu d'une tunique de velours bleu, regarde la ville pavoisée en dessous de lui glisser dans le sommeil. Il est tard, mais il ne peut encore dormir, et sent un léger énervement l'étreindre. En effet, il deviendra demain l'époux de la femme qu'il aime depuis si longtemps…après être devenir roi, devenir époux va marquer une nouvelle étape dans sa vie d'homme.

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer cela il y a encore quelques mois, où tout espoir semblait avoir déserté la Terre du Milieu, où Arwen était mourante et Sauron triomphant ? Etait-il donc si loin le temps où il courait la campagne dans ses vêtements crasseux de Ranger, tentant de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, le monde des Hommes ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les mondanités, même si, grâce à sa mère et à Elrond, il avait eu une éducation très soignée, savait faire bonne figure en société et parler plusieurs langues. Pourtant, en aussi haute estime que le tînt Elrond, il lui avait refus la main d'Arwen, l'obligeant à se dépasser pour reconquérir son royaume et son trône. Bien des larmes et des blessures plus tard, elle allait enfin devenir sienne, ayant choisi de vivre les années qui lui restaient en sa compagnie, aussi amer que fût ce choix…

Alors pourquoi tant d'appréhension à la veille de ce jour qu'il avait tant appelé de ses vœux ? Lui qui n'avait pas fui devant Sauron se sent nerveux à l'idée de prononcer un simple mot qui le liera à jamais à celle qui depuis si longtemps tient son cœur entre ses mains. Symboliquement, son errance prendra fin, cette fois définitivement. La prophétie est remplie, le sans-couronne est devenu roi, et il lui appartient maintenant de faire d'Arwen la reine qui le soutiendra et l'encouragera dans sa lourde tâche. En effet, il a l'intention de la couronner lui-même, même si ce n'est pas la tradition. Il ne saurait être entier sans sa présence apaisante et motivante à ses côtés, cela il l'a compris depuis longtemps, elle l'a toujours encouragé lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il voulait abandonner la lutte…Arwen l'a toujours relevé, aidé de son apaisante et calme présence.

Quelle n'a pas été sa surprise de la voir au jour du couronnement, s'avançant derrière la maison de Rivendell, si belle que ses parures précieuses paraissaient fades sur elle. Brusquement, le poids de la couronne qu'il portait sur sa tête et de toutes ses parures royales s'était fait plus léger, et, lui qui la seconde d'avant se sentait nerveux, s'était senti si heureux qu'il en avait oublié les convenances et l'avait embrassée. Et elle avait ri, d'un si beau rire cristallin !

Elrond avait tenu sa parole, il donnait sa fille au roi de Gondor et d'Arnor réunis, lui qui était oppos à cette union avait dû se reconnaître vaincu par la ténacité et le courage de sa propre fille. 

Mentalement, le roi passa en revue toute la cérémonie, toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire avant et pendant la cérémonie, puis se souvient brusquement qu'il n'a pas prévu une chose : son second témoin, qui doit être forcément quelqu'un de sa famille, Eomer étant le premier. Avec tristesse, il se souvient qu'Halbarad, son cousin, est décédé peu de temps auparavant, lors de la bataille du Pelennor…qui sera donc le second témoin ? Il se souvient alors qu'Halbarad avait un frère cadet, qui appartenait lui aussi aux Rangers mais qu'il ne connaissait que peu parce qu'il était bien plus jeune que son frère aîné et ne servait pas au même endroit. A bien y réfléchir, il se souvient que ce frère, nommé Arbarad, est justement présent à Minas Tirith, il vient juste de sortir des Maisons de Guérison où il a été soigné pour des blessures consécutives à la bataille du Pelennor. Il est le seul parent qui lui reste, aussi appelle-t-il un serviteur pour l'envoyer chercher…

L'homme sort discrètement, et Elessar reste de nouveau seul avec ses pensées…il pense à Arwen qui est là, si près de lui et en même temps si lointaine. Il est d'usage que les futurs époux vivent séparés avant le mariage, mais le fait de savoir Arwen dans les appartements de la reine, si proche de lui, a le don de lui faire bouillir le sang. Il respire un grand coup, et se retourne alors que l'huissier qui garde sa porte déclame :

« Le seigneur Arbarad Dunadan ! »

Elessar sourit au jeune Ranger qui s'incline du mieux qu'il peut avec son bras gauche en écharpe. Il a des cheveux sombres, comme Halbarad, mais ses yeux bleu foncés rappellent ceux d'Elessar. Il est vêtu selon son rang princier, de jambières de velours noir nouées à la taille et une longue robe de soie verte qui descend jusqu'à ses genoux, avec un col de velours noir, sur lequel les étoiles du Gondor sont brodées en fil d'or, ainsi que sur le bout des manches longues. Sur la poitrine l'arbre du Gondor est brodé, témoignant de sa dignité princière…

En effet, il est cousin du roi par sa mère, qui était une sœur de Gilraen, mère d'Elessar, mais celui-ci ne le connaît que peu, Arbarad ayant toujours été affecté ailleurs, contrairement à Halbarad….

Le roi désigne un siège près de lui et dit :

« Comment vous portez-vous, mon cousin ? »

Arbarad répond alors :

« Je me porte bien, Votre Majesté, les guérisseurs m'ont remis sur pied… »

L'air d'Elessar s'embrunit quand il dit :

« Acceptez mes condoléances pour la perte de votre frère, c'était un vaillant guerrier et un grand ami… »

Les yeux du Ranger se voilèrent un moment, et il inclina juste la tête, incapable de dire un mot…la perte de son frère était encore trop récente. Puis il attendit que le roi lui dise pourquoi il avait désiré le voir en cette heure assez tardive. 

Mais Elessar ne se pressait, il observait son cousin qu'il ne connaissait pas, espérant en savoir un peu plus sur lui…le Ranger se tenait droit, mais déférent face à son roi, et Elessar put lire dans ses yeux une grande volonté, ce que ne démentait pas ce qu'il savait sur lui. En effet, Halbarad lui avait parlé de lui, Arbarad avait une volonté de fer et ne renonçait jamais. Cette volonté était inscrite sur son visage résolu, mais troublé en cette heure par sa propre présence…comme tout Ranger, Arbarad n'aimait pas les mondanités…alors Elessar prit une importante décision, qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir à regretter, il avait toujours pu se fier à son instinct.

Il parla alors :

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait venir en cette heure aussi tardive, mais j'attends de vous un grand service… »

Arbarad regarda le roi et inclina légèrement la tête, mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue…Elessar reprit :

« J'aimerais que vous soyiez à mes côtés, demain, en tant que témoin de famille… »

Arbarad se souvint alors que demain auraient lieu les épousailles du roi avec Dame Arwen, une princesse elfe. Bien sûr, il savait que le roi était son cousin, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout, à son sens…pourtant, il se sentit troublé et trouva le moyen de s'empêtrer dans sa réponse en disant d'une seule traite qu'il était honoré mais qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être l'homme qu'il fallait pour une si lourde charge. 

Elessar sourit et dit :

« Vous êtes l'homme qu'il faut, j'en suis sûr…je mettrai ainsi aussi à l'honneur les Rangers dont j'ai fait partie si longtemps, et dont je vous nomme capitaine. »

C'était cela l'importante décision qu'il venait de prendre : assurer son remplacement à la tête des Rangers, et cela par un homme dont il connaissait les qualités par Halbarad, et qui de plus était de sa propre parentèle. Son instinct lui disait qu'il saurait se faire aimer des hommes…

Arbarad, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, devint muet…lui, assurer le commandement des Dunedain ? devenir leur capitaine ? il ne pensait pas pouvoir remplacer son si courageux cousin, dont le récit des exploits était transmis par son frère et pas les autres Rangers, qui l'appréciaient et lui étaient fidèles. Comment l'égaler ?

Elessar dut comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Arbarad car il lui dit :

« Votre frère me parlait souvent de vous, et je sais que vous serez parfait…un homme qui n'a pas craint de se battre à un contre mille sur le Pelennor ne devrait donc pas refuser de m'épauler le jour de mes épousailles… »

Cette remarque rappela à Arbarad qu'il avait un homme avant tout en face de lui, fût-il roi, et il se détendit un peu. Il sourit à son roi et dit :

« Je serai là, Votre Majesté, et tâcherai d'être à la hauteur…pour mon frère et pour mon roi. »

Et, la main sur le cœur, il s'inclina…

Elessar regarda son successeur, et sourit largement en disant :

« J'en suis sûr…allez maintenant, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, allez vous reposer… »

Arbarad s'inclina devant le roi et s'en fut pour regagner sa chambre, encore tout abasourdi de ce qui venait de lui arriver. En arrivant il était encore simple Ranger, dont personne ne se souciait ou presque, et voilà qu'il devenait capitaine général des Rangers…il ne savait pas qu'Halbarad avait autant parlé de lui au roi, mais sourit avec émotion en remerciant son frère décédé en pensée…

            Une fois son cousin sorti, Elessar passa dans les appartements d'Arwen pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais il la trouva endormie sur son ouvrage, la fatigue des préparatifs ayant eu raison de sa résistance. Il lui caressa la joue, ce qui la fit sourire, puis l'embrassa avant d'appeler, le plus doucement qu'il put, sa servante pour qu'elle la prépare pour la nuit. Il se serait bien chargé de cette agréable besogne lui-même mais il avait peur qu'Arwen n'apprécie pas, et surtout de ne plus pouvoir contrôler son désir pour elle. Il caressa à nouveau sa joue, puis revint dans ses appartements pour se préparer lui-même pour la nuit…il regarda la lune, qui était maintenant montée au dessus de Minas Tirith et baignait de sa blafarde lumière la ville endormie, et sourit en pensant que jamais plus il ne serait un Ranger errant, son errance prenait fin définitivement, et un nouveau chapitre dans le grand livre de sa vie allait s'ouvrir demain, quand Arwen et lui uniraient leur destin…

**FIN**


End file.
